


The Art of Seduction

by Olicity1013



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity1013/pseuds/Olicity1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity decides its time to take matters with Oliver into her own hands. Literally. Oliver isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So, while still working on the next chapter of "Educating Oliver," this piece demanded to be written. It's one I've done versions of for many fandoms and it was time for an Olicity one. Plus, there needs to be more 'mature' fiction for these two. If we aren't even getting PG'ish stuff (yet) on the show, I need fanfiction to tide me over. That said, this is pure romantic, smexy fun, with a teeny bit of angst thrown in for good measure, and because, well, it's Oliver. So enjoy! ( _And many, many thanks to sarahberah1121 and Marty for their beta efforts!_ )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Felicity sighed as she finished gathering all the information she’d been able to collect on the latest drug syndicate in the Glades. A particularly nasty derivative of Vertigo called Club X was the latest drug of choice, although she was pretty sure the Count wasn’t involved with this drug ring. Still, after several young women had died from overdoses of Club X, Oliver wanted the dealers and drug off the street. So, Felicity had spent her Friday doing what she did best, gathering information.

Despite her initial adversity to her new position, she had to admit, Oliver was right about the fact that it was nice not to have 18 flights between them when she wanted to update him on something breaking. Not to mention he had upgraded her computers to nearly what they were in the Foundry. And, she did have to admit, the bright, well-lit office was a nice change from her small cubicle. 

And somehow, along the way, she and Oliver had worked out how to work together in this new dynamic. She still didn’t bring him coffee unless it was a really, really bad day. In fact, he brought her coffee most mornings on his way in. It was a little gesture but she knew he was trying and for that, she was grateful. In addition, she only booked meetings and lunches for Oliver if he wasn’t around to do it himself. Surprisingly, he’d become quite good at juggling his own schedule, although he did make a point to ask, not demand, if he needed advice or help. Again, it was a small detail but she knew he was doing what he could. Now if they could just come up with a better secret identity for Digg, Team Arrow would be okay. 

Queen Consolidated, not so much. She rubbed her forehead as she thought about the real problems Oliver was facing. While she refused to do secretarial work on principle, she did take him up on his offer to help him figure out how to get QC back on track. If she were honest, she had to admit that she enjoyed digging into the company’s investors and shareholders to figure out who stood where and what needed to be done to get QC back to its former glory. In fact, Oliver had told her recently that he thought the two of them, along with Digg’s ability to plot and plan strategy, with no formal business backgrounds among them, made one pretty good business person. She’d smiled for what felt like days after that. It even made the usual gossip and rumors about just how she got her position more bearable, although she did tend to avoid the cafeteria now. 

But today, she’d finished her QC and Arrow work, and would take it home with her in case she needed to pay a visit to the Foundry later tonight. She didn’t expect to, since first off, it wasn’t urgent, and second, Oliver had given them all the evening off. Apparently, even the Arrow needed a break. So, Digg was going out with some military friends of his that were in town for the weekend and she planned to put a dent in the programs piled up on her DVR. She was pretty sure, however, that Oliver would spend the evening working out. It was how he usually spent his nights if he wasn’t out keeping watch over the city.

For a moment, her mind flashed to the image of her boss, bare-chested, sweat glistening on his pectorals as he moved up the salmon ladder. The image suddenly changed to him descending from the ladder as she walked towards him, carrying a towel and bottle of water. As she reached him, she found herself rubbing the towel across his chest, allowing her fingers to slip from the thin material to trace the lines of his collarbone. She felt a tremor rip through her body as she imagined how Oliver’s skin would feel against hers.

“Felicity?”

She jumped at the deep voice she knew all too well. Somehow, during her contemplation, the object of her latest fantasy had appeared beside her desk. Gathering her wits together, she turned to look at him and noted an unreadable look in his eyes. From his tone, however, she could tell he’d been standing there for a while. She was tempted to say something about knocking, but realized they’d already had that conversation. So she settled for the mundane.

“Oliver? What’s up? Everything all right?” It was nearly five o’clock, but he’d been on the phone for the past hour, dealing with upset investors and the fact that half of Starling City was out for his, and his family’s, blood. She hadn’t interrupted him, the look on his face telling her to leave him be even though she felt for him. She also had made it her personal vendetta to dig something up on Blood. No one drug Oliver’s name through the mud, not if she could help it. 

“Everything’s fine,” he said although he looked tired. “I think I managed to convince the London investors to not give up on me yet, but it was like pulling teeth.” He sighed. “I don’t know how Walter or my mother did this for a living.” 

“Well, in all fairness, they were trained for it,” Felicity offered gently. “Besides, I doubt they had your night job making it even harder to balance things.” She was glad when his shoulders seemed to relax a bit, and had to force her heart to calm as he suddenly gave her the smile she knew he reserved for her.

“You know, even though I have a very nice view of your office from mine,” he paused a moment and she felt something flutter in her chest at the look in his eyes, “I like what you’ve done with your desk, it’s very…Felicity.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if that's a compliment, but thanks for noticing,” she offered, not quite sure what to say, feeling like there was something else on his mind. Not to mention she was trying hard not to stare too long at his chest. Even clothed, it brought to mind her recent fantasy of running her fingers, then her lips across his collarbone, hearing his deep growl at her touch…

“See something you like, Felicity?” The amusement in his tone wrenched her out of her fantasy again, and she fought back a blush at being caught staring at him. His eyes were dark however, and she found herself fascinated by the way the light coming from behind him seemed to give him a dangerous, more mysterious air, even more so than when he was hooded. It also had an erotic quality that was making the hairs on her arms stand on end and her breathing shallow. 

Not that this was unusual. Oliver Queen had made her heart palpitate from the moment he’d walked into her first office, carrying a bullet ridden laptop and with a completely unbelievable story. She’d been infatuated with him ever since, even though she knew she was far from his type. She’d seen most of his exes, Helena, McKenna, and of course Laurel. She was pretty sure they were as different from her as night and day. 

“Felicity?”

She couldn’t hold back the blush as she realized she’d been staring at him, again, in silence. “Sorry, just had a lot on my mind and you’re very distracting.” The blush deepened as she saw his mouth turn up at the corners as he registered her words. “I meant that in a totally good way. I don’t mind being distracted when it’s you. Actually, you’re a pretty nice distraction-“

She stopped as she realized she was rambling. “Sorry, I’m stopping now,” she managed cursing her tendency to let him fluster her. The fact that he enjoyed doing so made her even more flustered. 

“I’m flattered that my presence distracts you.” His voice was a bit lower than before and she could have sworn his eyes had darkened even more. “I thought it was only when I was shirtless, working out, that you couldn’t keep your eyes off me,” he teased, and she felt the blush heat her cheeks again. 

She wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. His tone was light, but his eyes were filled with something dark and deep, something heated and dangerous. Whatever that something was, it kept her silent, mesmerized, her gaze locked with his as she watched the various expressions slide across his face.

She'd always thought Oliver hid his emotions well. It was rare he smiled, although she knew she was one of a few people that could get him to and she liked to think she was getting better at reading his closed off expressions. But right now, there was a fire in his eyes that sent a spark down her spine. She bit her lip, swallowing hard, wondering if it was truly desire she read there. 

Her heart began to pound as her gaze remained locked with his. She felt tingles running through her body and her breathing grew shallow as he moved around the desk until he was most definitely invading her personal space. Her lips suddenly felt too dry, and she unconsciously licked them, her breath catching as something seemed to snap in him.

Before she could do more than gasp, she found herself pulled from her chair and wrapped tightly in his strong arms, her lips crushed against his. The feeling was like nothing she'd ever felt before, bolts of fire and ice coursing through her body as she opened her mouth to meet his probing tongue. She couldn't help the low moan in the back of her throat as she felt the rough yet sensual fingers she'd admired from afar, usually stroking a bow or arrow, run up and down her spine, pulling her body closer, pressing her tightly to his chest.

Somehow, the need for air ceased to exist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter to her, deepening the kiss as she felt his heart pounding against hers. She lost all awareness of the room around them, of time itself, even the worry of what her colleagues might say if they walked in to find her kissing the boss. Nothing mattered but the man in her arms, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

She moaned low in her throat again as she felt those talented hands run up and down her back. She instinctively arched into him at the sensation of his touch. She whimpered as his lips moved down her neck and over her collarbone, his hands slipping around her waist to hold her to him. 

Her own hands weren’t idle. She clutched onto his shoulders in surprise at first, but as their embrace grew more heated, she slipped her hands inside his suit jacket and let her palms run over the chest she had spent more hours than she cared to admit fantasizing about. She heard his groan as she moved her hands up and over his collarbone, slipping inside the collar of his shirt to stroke bare skin, just as she’d imagined earlier. His growl was quite probably the sexiest thing she’d ever heard.

She suddenly needed his lips back on hers more than she needed breath. Using her hands, she grabbed his head and pulled him back up to her eager lips. Their tongues dueled as he pushed her back onto her desk, her skirt hiked to her waist as he pressed himself between her parted legs. 

She gasped as she felt him hard against her and instinctively wrapped one leg around his thigh as she pulled him closer to her aching center. She whimpered as he thrust up against her, the feeling far better than her dreams. Her eyes slid closed at the sensations running through her body and with a moan, she pushed back against him, matching him move for move, barely hampered by the skirt, delighting in the harsh groan that tore from his throat. She felt an immense satisfaction at the sound, amazed that she, Felicity Smoak, had been able to bring this formidable man to such a state. She managed to open her eyes, wanting desperately to see what he looked like in the throes of passion…

Only to find herself jerking awake, panting, heart racing, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, her body twisted in her sheets, aroused to a level that was nearly unbearable. She felt an immediate, aching sense of loss, her body teetering on the familiar edge she'd found herself on far too many nights of late. Breathing hard, feeling the desire still pooling between her thighs, she managed to slip from the bed, padding over to the window, pressing her forehead against the cool glass, allowing the slight breeze to flow over her as she tried to calm her body down.

It had only been a dream.

Only one of the most erotic dreams she'd ever had. And she'd had quite a few over the past few years. Most involving Oliver Queen or his hooded alter-ego. More recently, quite a few involving her desk, or his, or anywhere in and around their glassed in offices. And they’d only grown stronger over the past few months. Having to see him not only at night, but during the day, working closely with him to rebuild their city, she’d felt her attraction to him grow. 

She knew he’d been burned by his past relationships, especially since Laurel had decided it was better they remain friends. She’d thought he’d have taken that harder, but apparently, he was doing just fine. He’d been out to several business functions and fundraisers with Isabel, but even though it was obvious the ruthless, yet beautiful, businesswoman was attracted to Oliver, he seemed oblivious. 

More often than not, he brought her to these functions, as she could double as arm candy, as well as his executive assistant. People already talked enough about them, she’d just gotten used to ignoring it and doing what she could to make sure Oliver and QC emerged in good standing after these events. And if she could avoid Isabel and Laurel as much as possible, so much the better. Although, in fairness, since Laurel had started dating the DA, she’d been more cordial to her when they met, while Isabel just ignored her. Thankfully, Oliver seemed to be taking it all in stride, which surprised her as she was still waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. But so far, so good.

And she had to admit, unless she really was going crazy, she’d noticed that he’d been flirting with her more, had been giving her longer looks when he thought she wouldn’t notice. And he’d begun touching her again.

Little brushes of his hand against her back, or across her neck in reassurance as he passed her at the computers. The way he stood just a little bit closer to her than was polite whenever they talked, or the hand he’d rest lightly on her back or waist during business meetings or events when they were talking to people. She was pretty sure she wasn’t imagining all this as she’d caught numerous QC employees giving them side glances and looks, and she knew full well what the gossip mill was saying about her and Oliver, and how she’d gotten her promotion. It bothered her, but she’d learned to ignore it, knowing Oliver valued her for a lot more than her looks.

But when even Diggle started giving them amused looks, her suspicions grew. 

But Oliver had yet to make a move. Not that she was even sure he wanted to…after all, he could just be so comfortable with her now, that he didn’t even realize what he was doing. She liked to think it was more than that, but with Oliver, and the specter of his past loves, she wasn’t sure of anything. Or even the fact that her imagination might be blowing all of this way out of proportion. 

The questions kept pounding through her brain, making her dizzy. Sighing, she pressed her palm against the windowpane, glad again for the coolness against her heated skin. Taking a deep breath, she tried analyze things from a different standpoint.

It could be that she was simply horny. She would be the first to admit it had been a while since she’d had a relationship, much less slept with a guy. Her last intimate relationship had been this past summer, while Oliver was doing his second exile on his island. She’d been so tired and frustrated with everything that she’d packed it up and gone to see her cousin in Central City. While there, she’d met Brad at a club and to her surprise, the chemistry had been instant. They’d had several weeks of hot, steamy sex, and she’d learned quite a bit about pleasing a man, and pleasing herself in the process. She hadn’t been inexperienced when it came to sex, but there was a lot she had to learn and Brad had turned out to be the best teacher she could have asked for. It helped that he was trying to get over an ex-girlfriend as well, so neither of them had wanted anything permanent. It had been a perfect two week fling and she figured none of her friends, or anyone that knew her, would suspect her of some of the darker pleasures she’d been introduced to in those magical weeks. 

But, despite her enjoyment, something was missing. It was why it had made it easier to part after those few weeks with no strings, just good memories. She wasn’t sure what had been missing as she’d thoroughly enjoyed her experimental period (as she’d taken to calling it) but something wasn’t quite right.

And it wasn’t as if she hadn’t dated anyone. There had been several relationships in the past few years, although all had fallen to the inevitable problem of honesty. She couldn’t tell the men in her life why she was always on call for Oliver, much less how she spent a lot of her free time—instead of on dates with them. Needless to say, she hadn’t even made it to a point where sex was an option before they’d informed her things “weren’t working out” or the old “it’s not you, it’s me.” If she were honest, Barry had made her heart flutter when they’d dated, but she’d always felt that something, again, was missing. She was simply glad that she and Barry had been able to remain friends. 

She was pretty sure nothing would be missing if she ever managed to get Oliver into her bed. She didn’t know how she knew, she just did. However, she’d pushed most of those feelings down for the past few years, knowing that he didn’t feel that way, as he’d always had someone else in his life and that he’d always considered her just a ‘good friend.’

Still, the craving for Oliver had not abated, only grown stronger each day they worked together, especially after his second return from the island. And when she’d started working nights with Team Arrow, it had gotten even worse. While she was pretty sure she’d done a good job of hiding it, many nights, alone in her bed, especially after he’d done a workout featuring the salmon ladder, she found herself using her fingers to bring relief, whimpering and imagining that it was Oliver’s hands, Oliver’s lips, Oliver’s tongue making her writhe and moan. 

Those fantasies had only gotten stronger as he’d flirted more with her in the past months, or looked at her with those deep, desire filled eyes she knew he probably wasn’t even aware of, or as he’d opened up more and more about his time on the island and about his life to her. The past few months had been a near torturous game of cat and mouse that she was pretty sure he was willing to play, but just too chicken to finish.

Not that she could blame him. There were many, many reasons the two of them should not start anything physical. They worked together for one. She wasn’t his type and he’d most certainly get bored of her for two. It would completely complicate both their lives and most likely distract them from their missions for three. And she could come up with countless more reasons if asked. It just wasn’t a good idea.

But then why couldn’t she stop having these erotic dreams? Why did she find herself trying to rationalize how they could make this work, if they wanted to? Why didn’t she take the needed step to find out as it was pretty clear Oliver wouldn’t? 

The thought brought her up short. Could she really do that? Take the first step and see where it led? Risk rejection if he laughed at her for reading the situation wrong? Or find out that he wanted her just as much as she did him?

The thought sent a thrill down her spine and her eyes glossed over. She imagined what he would do if she suddenly appeared in the Foundry and attempted to seduce him. To make him feel half of what she’d been feeling for months. The ache in her body grew stronger at the thought, her center becoming wet again at the image of Oliver, helpless against her seduction, driving him to lose control, simply with a touch here and a lick there. The image of him moving above her, his breathing harsh, his velvety voice whispering erotic words in her ear. 

She groaned, realizing that she couldn’t afford to not take the chance, not when her body was crying out desperately for a release that could only come by his hands, his mouth, his body. She also had to admit, the thrill of trying to seduce him had woven its own spell over her. She could only imagine what it would take to bring Oliver to his knees. And thanks to her experimental summer…she had a pretty vivid imagination.

She whimpered, pushing herself off the window seat, as her arousal rose when her thighs rubbed together. Almost without thinking, she wandered to her dresser and rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a dark green teddy she'd bought several months ago. She smiled, pulling on a thong and foregoing a bra before slipping the shimmering silk over her body. Still wondering what she was about to do, much less if she were in her right mind, she slipped on a pair of ballet flats and a long black dress coat that covered her legs nearly to her ankles.

Still unable to believe she was actually contemplating going through with any of this, she grabbed a pair of dark green heels and slipped them, along with her car keys, into her purse and headed for the front door. Before she could talk herself out of it, she was getting in her car, and seconds later, headed for Verdant. She was 99% positive he’d be there—but if he wasn’t, she’d take it as a sign this was a truly stupid idea. 

With each mile, her fear increased as she wondered, if he were there, how he would react, just as her desire in turn, gained intensity. On the bright side, if she were a total failure, and Oliver turned her down, she could always take that job that Bruce Wayne had been offering at Wayne Industries for the past few months. On the darker side, she’d hate leaving Oliver and Team Arrow, but it was the only alternative she could see if this went wrong. She really didn’t think she could face Oliver each day, especially if he rejected her. 

But she couldn’t go on like this. All signs seemed to be pointing in a positive direction and she’d had just about enough of these frustrated, sleepless nights. Her sanity was on the line. She needed to do this, to get it out there once and for all, to see if finally, after all this time, there could actually be an Oliver and Felicity that were more than just ‘good friends.’

Several twists and turns later she found herself parking in her spot behind the club. As it was a Friday night, she knew the club would be packed and she was glad to be able to slip in the back before anyone noticed her. She really didn’t relish explaining her outfit to Thea. Or Roy for that matter. 

A few minutes later, she was slipping through the basement door, making sure it shut and locked behind her. She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves as she looked around to see if the object of her thoughts was actually there. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard a grunt, followed by the familiar clang of the bar on the salmon ladder.

Her mouth went dry as she walked down the steps, trying to be as silent as possible. Usually, he’d be aware the second someone entered his space, but he was obviously distracted by his workout, and not expecting anyone as he hadn’t given any sign he’d seen her. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her flats off, pushing them under the desk, slipping on the green heels instead. 

She was really going to do this, wasn’t she? Every nerve in her body was on fire as she turned her gaze to his figure, watching as his abs flexed and released as he pulled himself up the ladder, sweat glistening on his body in the low light. Deciding it was now or never, she walked across the floor, heels clicking on the concrete, eyes locked on him.

She knew the second he became aware of her, as his body tensed, froze for a moment, before his head turned to gaze down on her. She felt her heart leap as she could have sworn, even from a distance, that his eyes darkened as they focused on her.

“Felicity? What are you doing here?” His voice was strained, most likely, she thought, from the fact he was still hanging in mid-air, staring at her. But she could hope it was also in part because of the picture she knew she made standing below him.

She shrugged, turning on as much bravado as she could. She was pretty sure he’d see right through her but now that she was here, she wasn’t backing out. 

“I know you gave me the night off, but I got lonely.” She shrugged, trying to keep her voice relaxed. “Besides, I had all that information on Club X and wanted to leave it here. Plus,” she smiled at him, “I figured you’d be here, and, as we’ve already established,” she gave him a long look, “I like spending my nights with you.” She waited for a moment as she saw his muscles tense and his eyes flash. “In the Foundry, of course,” she tacked on, aware her voice was several octaves lower than normal. 

“Really?” His voice was even as he dropped to the floor. “Interesting choice in outfits for dropping off papers,” he offered as he straightened up and moved directly in front of her.

She was suddenly the one struggling for breath as his eyes ran over her body, starting at the tip of her head and moving down to her heel-clad feet, where his gaze lingered for a moment before rising to meet hers again. She swallowed hard as she saw that familiar darkness in his eyes that sent a bolt of desire straight to her core.

“What are you really doing here, Felicity?” His voice was deep and dark and he was moving closer, even as he asked the question. 

She knew it was now or never. No guts, no glory as her best friend would have said. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all her courage and met his gaze head on. 

"Seducing you," she replied in a breathy voice, watching as his eyes went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Oliver's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's thoughts on things so far. And Felicity of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely feedback and kudos. Glad you're enjoying. Now have some Oliver introspection and reaction. Thanks again to _sarahberah1121_ and Marty for their stellar beta and advice!

Oliver Queen had not had a good day. 

It began with another tension filled meeting with Isabel, at 9am to be precise. And it was not a pleasant tension, despite the interested looks she’d been giving him that were frankly, making him uncomfortable. The last thing he’d ever do was sleep with her. That was trouble with a capital T. The fact that she was also on his father’s list was something he’d been trying to ignore, knowing that for the moment, he had to find a way to work with her. Then there was the absolute conviction on his part, and Felicity’s, that she was up to something. And it was better to keep your enemies close, as he’d learned the hard way. 

After an hour of thinly veiled threats, snide comments about his ability to run QC, and several uncomfortable innuendos about the type of 'man' he was, he’d been ready to arrow her then and there, consequences be damned. But, he’d plastered on his ‘fake smile’ and made it through. He’d hoped for at least an hour to relax and get his temper under control, but fate had obviously had other plans.

Not five minutes after Isabel had left, he’d gotten a call from Walter, alerting him that the investors in Europe had some concerns over the latest stock options QC intended to offer in its plan to rebuild. As Walter was not officially involved in QC, but acting as financial adviser in an unofficial capacity, out of respect for Oliver and Thea, he could only alert him of what was coming. Still, it had been another tension filled hour of defending his business plan, and reassuring the obviously nervous investors that he wasn’t taking QC down a path of destruction. He was extremely glad they were on the phone as he was getting the urge to arrow them as well.

That finally taken care of, he’d walked out of his office and into Felicity’s, needing her soothing presence and perhaps an ill-timed ramble to calm his frustration. But her desk was empty. He frowned, wondering if he'd been so distracted with business that he hadn't noticed her leaving. Then he looked at his watch, noting it was noon. She was probably at lunch. Although, he wondered why she’d gone out, as she’d taken to bringing her lunch and eating in her office, saying it was easier than descending more than 20 floors to go get something, even in the cafeteria. 

He hadn’t said anything at the obvious lie. He knew what people were saying about his reasons for promoting her, and much as he wanted to correct them, he knew it wouldn’t do any good. He admired her even more for never complaining, although some days, he could see the hurt or weary expression in her eyes. He was trying to figure out how to make it better, but felt more helpless than he’d expected. It was one aspect of promoting her that he hadn’t really thought about. Maybe if he had, he would have done something different. But he wasn't going to apologize for wanting her close.

But something had obviously changed today, and if she was out to lunch, he immediately wondered with whom. He moved over to her desk, looking around it for any incriminating notes or messages, but finding nothing but her usual clutter. He looked at her computer screen, noting the post it notes that covered the outer edges. He had to smile, it was pure Felicity. The smile disappeared as his eyes landed on a small purple square with the words “B at 3B’s, 11:50.”

She was having lunch with Barry Allen. The young forensics investigator had been around Felicity far more than he was comfortable with in the past few months, although she’d simply brushed off his concerns, telling him that he was too over protective for his own good, and that she was an adult fully capable of dating, or sleeping with, anyone she wanted. His mind had gone to some very interesting places after that rant, most involving her, his bed, and very little clothing. He’d quickly pushed those thoughts down, trying to get himself back on track. It was getting harder and harder however, both literally and figuratively.

Still, the image of Barry and Felicity, laughing together, the younger man potentially stealing a kiss, trying to win her back, made his fists clench and his jaw tighten. Felicity hadn’t said much since they’d broken up, other than that they made better friends, but he saw the way the younger man still looked at Felicity. It wasn’t in a friendly way. But part of him, the part he’d never admit to anyone, felt a possessive satisfaction that it was obviously Felicity who’d decided to end the relationship. And he would be lying if he said the thought of why she’d ended things didn’t keep him up at night. 

He'd deliberately pushed those emotions down as he returned to his office, forcing himself to start the paperwork awaiting him on his desk. This was by far the least favorite part of his job as CEO. Not that he really loved any part of it, but it was necessary if his family’s company was going to survive.

Plus, it made his nightly activities a reality. And thanks in large part to Digg and Felicity, he found himself more and more anxious to become the hero Starling City needed in the wake of Malcolm Merlyn’s destruction. He’d fought it at first, unwilling to see himself as anything but a killer, but Felicity and Digg’s faith in him had gotten him to realize that he owed it to Tommy to do this, to become the man he’d wanted him to be. 

Not to mention, although he’d deny it repeatedly to anyone who might suggest it, he apparently couldn’t say no to Felicity. Oh, he tried, constantly and at times in a ‘loud voice’ to rival hers. But somehow, she always ended up getting her way, and truth be told, she was usually right. And the few times she hadn’t been, she was the first to apologize, but not without some typical “Smoak Snark” as he’d privately dubbed it. 

He found that most of the time anymore, it was these conversations and moments with Felicity, mostly in the basement before or after a mission, that kept him sane. And if he were truly honest again, contributed to a lot of sleepless nights. 

More and more he’d found himself staring at her through the glass wall that separated their offices, wondering what the silken strands of her blonde hair might feel like between his fingers or brushing over his body. He’d always been fascinated by her hair, but the need to touch it, even in passing as a casual gesture, had intensified since he’d found himself brushing it off her face as he’d frantically looked for cuts on her face after crashing through that QC window. He still wondered what her real hair color was-although he couldn't imagine her as anything but a blonde.

And from there, his thoughts had progressed to wondering what her firm, lithe body would feel like naked against his, tangled together in his sheets, or on her desk, or against that damnably distracting glass wall.

Somehow in the past year, without even realizing how, Felicity Smoak had become one of the most sensual women he’d ever known. Her smile, the way she tapped her finger against her lips when she was thinking, the way he could see the pulse in her throat speed up as she watched him on the salmon ladder suddenly became the most arousing gestures he’d ever seen. He’d always known that she was attracted to him. However, what he was beginning to realize was that that attraction was mutual.

When he’d made the decision to end his relationship with Laurel, he’d sworn off relationships in general. They were simply too dangerous to the women involved and he refused to put anyone in that position again. Yes, Isabel had come on to him several times, but he had no desire to engage in anything but business with her, despite the fact that she was a very attractive woman. As for Laurel, her vendetta against his alter-ego had done quite a bit to open his eyes to the fact that they were both completely different people from when they’d tried to make things work before the island. And he really didn’t want to get involved with someone who hated an intrinsic part of him that he was actually beginning to understand and respect. 

But as the months had passed, and he’d found himself working even more closely with Felicity, he’d realized his feelings on relationships were beginning to change. It still scared the hell out of him to think about what could happen to anyone who got too close to him, but as she’d told him time and again, she’d chosen to work with him and she knew the risks. He doubted it, but he didn’t doubt her desire to help him and help the city. It was one of the many things he truly admired about her. 

Not to mention she was the only woman in his life who knew who he truly was. The one woman who knew his dark side, his vulnerable side, his angry and frustrated side, and still chose to support him, to see the good in him, and to make him see the good in himself. He didn’t have to hide things from her, even though he might think twice before saying something about his time on the island and the fears and insecurities spawned there. But he’d told her more about his time there than he’d told anyone, including Digg. There was just something about her that made him want to talk, made him want to tell her things he wouldn’t tell anyone else. And it had become a lot easier not to question, but to just go with that feeling. Every time he revealed a bit more of his painful past, she took it in stride and helped him take another step to overcoming the lingering effects. 

With all those thoughts churning inside him, he’d found himself needing to touch her more, be it a casual brush of his fingers against her hair or her neck as she bent over the computers, or standing closer to her than two co-workers should. And especially in board meetings where he often found his hand lightly resting on the back of her waist. But she never said anything, never told him to stop. In fact, he was pretty sure she leaned into his touch more often than not. 

Everything about her seemed to call to him, including the fact that he had begun to suspect a rather sensuous nature lay beneath her serious façade. He’d always thought she was beautiful, but a bit shy and awkward when it came to how she saw herself. But now, there was something in her movements, in the way she'd look at him from the corner of her eye now and then, in the more teasing tone of her still endearing rambles, that told him she was much more comfortable with the feminine power she possessed.

It had also been quite obvious that someone had shown her the power of her sensuality while he was doing his island 2.0 stint. And much to his dismay, he'd found himself fighting a stab of irrational jealousy that it hadn't been him. He’d casually tried to inquire about what she’d been up to in the five months after the earthquake, but she’d always seen through him and told him it was her business. He’d finally given up asking but the knowledge that something, or someone, most likely Barry Allen, had happened to her over those missing months ate away at a tiny part of him.

And the dreams didn’t help. 

Every night it seemed he awoke in a sweat, his body aroused to the point of pain, images of her lips and tongue working over his body, his scars of no matter to her. The feel of her smooth skin, her nipples peaked and hard as he teased them with his teeth and tongue as she arched against him with small whimpers of delight. The feel of her own curious fingers stroking him, the image of her lips wrapped around him as she gazed up into his eyes, his hands buried in her hair, heightening his pleasure tenfold. The imagined sound of her hoarse voice crying, screaming out his name in passion as he lost himself in her tight, moist depths, over and over and over again.

The dreams were beginning to drive him mad, especially when he awoke, unfulfilled and seriously contemplating what she might do if he simply walked up to her at the office that day, rolled her desk chair around and took her as he'd so often imagined on the desk in front of her computers.  
He honestly couldn’t ever remember feeling like this about any woman, Laurel included. What they’d had had been passionate, but nowhere near the intensity he just knew would be present with Felicity. The thought had been enough to bring his mind back to the present, to find his hands clenched into fists on his desk, the heated images that were bombarding his mind causing a rather disarming effect on certain parts of his body. 

Muttering a curse, he'd immersed himself in business, not surprised to find his mind kept wandering to Felicity. He couldn’t deny the wave of relief that flowed over him a half hour later when she'd walked back into her office, giving him a wave as he looked at her. He'd been tempted to go ask her how lunch had been, but as he had a phone call with an investor in Paris in a minute, he'd decided it could wait. 

That one call had turned into four and he ended up spending the rest of the afternoon dealing with QC business nonstop. He’d exchanged a few words with Felicity, mostly business wise, but spent more time staring at her when he hoped she wasn’t looking. 

He’d thought about asking if she wanted to grab dinner, but before he could bring that up or ask how her lunch had gone, she’d breezed in and dropped paperwork off on his desk, informing him that she had plans for her evening off. He'd desperately wanted to ask her what she had planned, but had held his tongue. But his eyes must have given him away because she’d rolled hers a second later and told him she had a date with a tub of Ben and Jerry’s and her DVR. He’d smiled, told her to relax and watched her go, hoping the longing in his eyes to join her wasn’t obvious. 

The emotions of the day left him more frustrated than anything so after finishing up, he’d headed directly to Verdant. He’d told Digg, who had wisely remained silent during the drive over, sensing his mood, to enjoy his weekend with his military buddies and not to worry that he’d get himself home. After checking in with Thea, giving Roy his usual hard time, and a once over walk through the club, he’d headed to the basement and begun working out, hoping that his physically demanding routine would clear his mind. And not allow him to picture Felicity curled up on her sofa, pajamas on and hair down, expression truly relaxed as she laughed at something on screen. 

He’d managed to do so successfully until he heard the very distinctive sound of heels clicking across the basement floor. He knew that stride all too well and it sent his body back into immediate sensual overload. 

He forced his breathing under control as he looked down to see Felicity staring up at him. He swallowed hard, noticing she was wearing what looked like a long raincoat, with green high heels peeping out from the bottom. The image of the concealing coat, with the revealing shoes, had his mind suddenly wondering what she wore underneath it. And who she was intending to show it to. 

He clenched his teeth as he fought to control his body, barely realizing he was still hanging off the salmon ladder. He knew his voice sounded strained as he asked her what she was doing there. He suddenly wondered if he really wanted to know.

He waited as she shrugged, feeling something spark to life inside him as he saw her straighten her shoulders, obviously getting ready to say something that took courage. He was suddenly very, very interested in her answer.

“I know you gave me the night off, but I got lonely.” His remained entirely still, almost uncaring that his arms were beginning to ache at the strain of keeping him in the air. “Besides, I had all that information on Club X and wanted to leave it here. Plus,” his breath caught as she smiled, “I figured you’d be here, and, as we’ve already established, I like spending my nights with you.” 

Oliver’s heart stopped for a moment as a flood of desire crashed over him. The look in her eyes, the tone of her voice, and the echo of the words she’d said to him in the heat of an argument a few months ago made every muscle in his body harden. He just barely heard her tacked on “In the Foundry, of course.” 

He was pleased he managed a “really?” as he dropped to the floor. He hid his predatory grin as it was clear he’d flustered her as he saw her eyes darken and her breath quicken as he inquired about her attire for dropping off paperwork. 

He moved closer even as he let his eyes do a slow rake over her body from the top of her head, down over her coat, to the green heels that gave her added height. He could suddenly feel those heels digging into his back as he slammed into her over and over again, her breathless cries and demands that he take her “harder” and “faster” and to “never stop.” He knew his eyes had darkened to near black when he saw her suddenly begin to struggle for breath as she looked at him. 

“What are you really doing here, Felicity?” He kept his voice low and deep, his eyes locked on hers, even as he moved into her personal space. He could see the pulse beating nearly out of her throat now and it only made his body harder. His heart literally stopped for a moment at her reply.

"Seducing you.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good stuff coming up next! Let me know what you think!


	3. Seduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satisfaction is achieved by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ... the final chapter. Smut ensues. Just a suggestion however, as I post this on Amellsday with a half hour before "Keep Your Enemies Close" airs...you might want to read this AFTER the show. Not that there's any spoilers or anything, but if you're like me, I suspect I might need some Olicity 'action' if the ep goes where the previews are leading us to believe with Isabel. If it doesn't, just enjoy this for the Olicity then. Either way, thank you all so much for your comments and support!
> 
> _By the way, I started both a Tumblr and Twitter with this name "olicity1013" so feel free to follow or look at it as I intend to post snippets of future and current stories, as well as various thoughts on Olicity and other fandoms!_

Felicity found herself trying to remember to breathe as she watched the expressions pass over Oliver's face. Normally she would have been cowering at his fierce look, but right now, she could read something else in those dark orbs.

Desire. 

Oliver Queen wanted her. Felicity Smoak. This might not be as difficult as she'd thought. Although the trick now was to seduce him before he had the sense to stop her or she simply came back to her senses. This was probably a very, very bad idea. But hell, if she was going down, she was going down in flames. Preferably taking Oliver with her into the inferno. 

Smiling, she moved until she was only inches from his body, feeling the heat radiating off him like a sauna. His eyes were locked on hers, desire and several other emotions she wasn’t ready to name swirling through his orbs. Feeling more sensual and seductive than she ever had, she allowed her coat to part, revealing the green silk that shimmered in the dim light. The move also allowed her to show off her long legs, something Oliver definitely noticed if his harsh intake of breath was any indication.

Now standing directly in front of him, she reached out and ran her finger gently down the bare flesh of his arm, uncaring of the sweat that coated the muscles. She delighted in the way his body went taut at the touch, his eyes becoming unreadable. Growing bolder, she reached up with her other hand and brushed it across his chin, shivering as the stubble brushed against her sensitive palm.

"Felicity-"

His raspy voice brought her mind back to the task at hand as she focused on his eyes again. His expression was wary, but so far, he had made no attempt to remove her fingers as they caressed their way along his chin and neck. She thrilled to feel the pulse in his throat beating rapidly, and smiled seductively at him.

"I love how you say my name, especially in your growly voice. It does things to me," she murmured, allowing her fingers to edge dangerously close to his lips, feeling the soft pants of his breath against her fingers. 

“What things?” His voice was nearly unrecognizable as he waited to see what she’d do next, fighting the instinct to simply grab her and pull her to the ground with him. The green silk slid against her curves and he desperately wanted to follow it, to learn the dips and planes of her body, so prettily on display for him. 

“Things that an IT girl should definitely not be thinking or feeling about her very, very attractive boss with an arrow shooting alter-ego,” she replied, allowing her fingers to finally brush across his lips, drawn tight as he obviously struggled to remain motionless. But resistance was futile tonight. She continued her light caress, learning the feel and texture of his stubbled jaw, never taking her eyes off his face. She felt her body temperature rise as desire flooded over her at the sensations running from her fingertips to her center. But she needed more.

And since it seemed he wouldn’t be the first to move, she took the reins and jumped in head first, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers. "Relax, you might learn something," she whispered throatily. Amazed at her boldness, she pressed her lips to his.

Oliver knew he should do something, anything to stop her. But he remained frozen at the sensation of her lips against his. For a moment, he tried to ignore their silken smoothness and the quick dart of her tongue as she teased him unmercifully. This was probably a mistake, but everything inside him told him it was the best mistake he’d ever make. Without realizing what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he opened his lips to allow her tongue inside. Her soft moan as their tongues met gave him the courage to tighten his arms as he finally allowed himself to kiss her back.

One kiss. It was only a kiss. He would let her have this, allow himself this one moment, then he would pull away, exerting the self-control he was obviously going to have to maintain for the both of them.

But her lips were so soft, her tongue deliciously wicked as it tangled with his. Her supple curves molded against his, as if she were meant to fit him perfectly. He couldn't hold back a moan as he felt her fingers run through his short hair, nails scraping gently along his apparently super-sensitive neck. His hands tightened on her waist before he could stop himself and the shudder that went through her body was nearly his undoing.

The kiss went on and on, growing deeper and hotter with each second.

Felicity reveled in the blazing desire that was now running through her body, sensitizing her every nerve. She’d experienced passion before, and tonight, she was more than willing to allow her emotions to rule her. And from the hardness pressing insistently against her leg, she had a feeling Oliver was not going to make it extremely difficult. She moaned in regret as he suddenly dragged his mouth from hers, whimpering at the loss of contact as her arms tightened around his neck.

Oliver was breathing hard, amazed at the desire Felicity had sparked in him. Yes, he’d slept with women since his return, but no one that he could remember had been able to turn him on this quickly, with nothing more than a kiss. 

He could see the frustration in her eyes, knew she was wondering why he'd pulled back, wondering himself as he watched her try to catch her breath, her chest heaving and displaying her cleavage nicely as the low cut silk pulled tight across her breasts. Her eyes were wild with desire, her lips swollen with passion as she panted against him. The sight was nearly enough to make him lose it right there. But he struggled for some form of control, knowing he needed to figure out how to deal with this situation before it got a lot harder.

Wrong choice of words, he thought as he felt his body respond to his thought.

"Felicity, we can't do this," he tried, seeing a glint of the familiar stubbornness appear in her eyes. He caught his breath as she stopped his words by arching her hips against his, the movement making him growl, sending another shudder through her body. 

"Why not Oliver, it’s pretty obvious you want this just as much as me," she purred, carefully gauging his response as she shifted again, this time unable to stop her moan of desire as she felt his hardness exactly where she was aching for it. The only disadvantage was that it was through two thin layers of clothing. She knew he was thinking of the dangers his night job put anyone he cared about in, as well as how this would affect their relationship as part of Team Arrow, not to mention the fact that he was her boss and one of her closest friends.

But the desire in his eyes, the way his hands hadn’t moved from her hips, but instead held her against him, whether he realized it or not, said more than anything. He wanted this, wanted her, but he was too afraid of what would happen if they took that final step. Normally, she would be to. But night after night, dream after dream and fantasy after fantasy, told her that she’d regret nothing more than not seeing where this led. 

Or it could completely ruin anything they might ever have. 

The thought gave her pause for a moment, until she looked back up into his eyes. In that moment, seeing the conflicted emotions reflected there, she knew that this would be her only chance to grab what she wanted…what he wanted too. If she had the courage to do it. To take the leap both of them, it was obvious, wanted desperately. Without giving Oliver a chance to speak, she reluctantly pulled herself away from him, seeing his sigh, of relief or regret she couldn't tell. He thought she was backing off. He had never been more wrong.

Refusing to lower her gaze, she shrugged the coat completely off her body, letting it fall into a puddle at her feet. She shivered slightly as the cool night air whispered over her skin, tightening her nipples, and fluttering the silk erotically against her body. The sensation gave her the courage she needed to continue.

"Oliver, just let go and take what you want, what we both want," she whispered, seeing him start at her soft words, gazing intently into his darkening eyes as she let her hand wander along the curve of her neck and down to the swell of her breasts. She wasn’t sure where she was getting the courage to do this, but the look in his eyes, the way his hands tightened into fists and he clenched his jaw, kept her going. She was getting to him.

Gazing at him with a sensual look, she cupped her breast through the silky material, shivering as she brushed her fingers over the hardened nipple. She couldn't stop a small moan as sensation shot through her already over-stimulated body. Her eyes closed for a moment in bliss as she similarly cupped her other breast, and let her fingers dance over her sensitive flesh, applying pressure, feeling waves of desire shoot through her body like wildfire. Eyes still closed, she allowed one hand to slide down to her stomach, running her fingers across her abdomen before letting them slide to her thigh and slip under the material, brushing her fingers lightly over her mound. She moaned as she pressed a bit harder against her small nub through the thin material, the sensation nearly causing her to double over in pleasure.

She cried out, eyes flying open as she suddenly felt his hands tighten around her waist and haul her against his body. Her cries were stifled by his lips, bruising and hard on hers, as he finally kissed her like she'd dreamed about for months.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He'd tried.

He really, truly had tried to resist her and the pleasure she was so obviously offering. And for a man of his patience and planning, that was saying something. He'd thought he'd succeeded as she'd pulled back, only to find his mouth dropping open in shock as her coat pooled at her feet.

The silky garment she wore barely reached her thighs, the soft material stretched tight across her breasts. Her hair, loose and full, brushed against her shoulders appealingly, calling to him to bury his hands in the silken mass and feel the warmth of her scalp beneath his fingers. He was just about to give into temptation when he saw her hands slide from her neck to her breasts.

His body felt like it had turned to stone as he watched her run her hand over the material covering her breasts, and then slide down to stroke between her legs. The sight of Felicity Smoak obviously pleasuring herself in front of him, and enjoying it, was breathtaking. And when he heard her breathy moan as she touched herself, something inside him snapped.

Before he even realized he'd moved, he had her locked in his arms, his mouth crushing hers as she hungrily returned his kiss. He molded her body to his again, thrusting his leg between her thighs, groaning as he felt her wetness even through the thin material of their clothing.  
"Felicity," he growled as he felt her hands slide down to pull his hips even tighter against hers.

"Oliver, please," she moaned, uncaring of how wanton she sounded, knowing only that she needed to feel his naked skin against hers. Nearly ripping his pants in her haste, she yanked them and his boxers down his legs, glad to feel him helping her divest him of the encumbering material. She moaned again as she felt him, hard and strong, pressing insistently against her leg.

Oliver groaned low in his throat as he felt her arch against him, moving so her weeping center was rubbing directly against his hardness. He could feel how hot she was, that she was burning up for him, and that knowledge only heightened his desire.

He had to have her.

All sense of right and wrong, worry over what this would do their friendship, much less her safety, flew out the window as she arched and moaned against him. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted the one in his arms. And since she seemed to feel the same, he wasn't going to second-guess himself any more.

"Felicity," he managed as he allowed his lips to slide across her neck, kissing and nipping a path over her collarbone and down to the curve of her breasts. "Let's move this some place more comfortable," he tried, beginning to pull her towards the couch on the other side of the room, surprised when she pulled back and shook her head.

"No, I want you right here, right now Oliver," she whispered in a throaty voice, pulling back to look up at him. “Do you know how many times I wanted to tackle you to the floor and take you hard and fast, right beneath this damned ladder? Or against that wall over there?” She smiled as his eyes widened at what she was suggesting. She loved the way he looked, breathing hard, eyes filled with lust and desire. She wanted nothing more than to see this self-controlled man finally lose control because of passion. Because of her.

And she knew just what it would take for that to happen. Still amazed at her boldness, she reached up and ran her hands across his chest, scraping her nails over his small nipples, earning another mix of a growl and groan as his breathing and heartbeat, sped up.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it, can you?" she whispered, letting her hands roam lower. “I know why you always have Digg train me,” she continued, letting her lips run over his chest before she continued. “Because you’ve imagined what could happen if I let you pin me to the floor, your body hard on top of mine.” She looked up to see his eyes were nearly black his jaw clenched so tightly she was pretty sure it had to physically hurt.

But she wasn’t stopping now. “I know I’ve imagined it. In fact, sometimes, when I watch you work out, I picture you pinning me to the floor, taking me hard and fast until I’m screaming your name, completely lost in you.” Her breath hitched as the images played out in her mind. 

“Do you know I can get so aroused that I nearly lose it right there at my desk?” She saw his pupils were blown and knew she had him. She was pretty damn turned on herself by this point as well. “Do you realize what you can do to my body without even touching me? Or how many times I have to stop myself from coming as I watch you? How many times you’ve nearly caught me?” She hadn’t intended to reveal that little fact to him, but somehow, her inhibitions, like her common sense, had gone out the window tonight. Besides, his reaction was worth it.

Oliver knew he was lost the instant she started whispering his darkest fantasies to him. How could she have known the number of times he'd pictured exactly what she'd just described, what she was now offering him? Her lithe body, moving beneath him as he pounded into her, on the floor, against the wall, hell, even the salmon ladder had possibilities. The images were right out of his darkest dreams and there was no way he could resist them or her. He didn't even want to try. 

She'd set out to seduce him and she'd damn well succeeded. But now it was his turn to show he could give as good as he got. With another low growl, he was on her, pressing his body against hers, walking her back until they hit the wall, his hand behind her head to cushion the blow.

He saw her eyes flame with passion and triumph as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips up to his, begging him to take her with broken words and frantic touches. His hands tore the silk from her body, burying his head against her breasts, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth then soothing the sting with his tongue. One hand stroked and pulled at her other breast, giving it the same attention his mouth was paying to its twin. His other hand slid over her stomach, enjoying the feel of her soft skin and the way her stomach muscles jumped at his touch.

Her cry of pleasure echoed through the room as with a twist of his wrist, he ripped away the thin scrap of material covering her center, his hand sliding between her legs. He was past the point of patience as he pushed two fingers deep into her body. She was so wet, so hot, for him. It staggered him to know she wanted him so desperately. He experimented with strokes, long and hard then short and swift, learning what made her gasp and what made her scream. Finding a particularly sensitive spot, he twisted his fingers inside her, feeling his own desire ache unbearably as she shrieked and clenched her muscles tightly around him.

He was so involved in watching her pleasure that it came as a complete shock to suddenly feel her hand grasping him.

Felicity was lost in a sensual ecstasy she'd never before known. As she’d suspected, none of her previous experiences compared to what she was feeling now, with Oliver’s hands and lips all over her. But it wasn't enough. She needed to feel him, to know she could bring him to the writhing state of ecstasy he'd helped her achieve. 

Knowing he was distracted by her pleasure, she took the opportunity to slide her hand between them, hearing his harsh gasp as she finally closed her fingers around him. She stroked him lightly, delighted with the way he cried out her name and pushed himself into her hand. Bringing her other hand into play, she stroked him from base to tip, moaning in delight as he thrust against her.

Oliver knew he'd never felt anything quite like Felicity’s soft fingers wrapped tightly around him. Unconsciously, he arched into her hand, moaning her name as she began to stroke him quick and hard, exactly the way he liked it. For a brief moment, he wondered where she had learned this skill. He groaned as he felt her hands suddenly leave his flesh, reaching to bring them back, only to find they had locked on his hips and she was pulling him between her thighs.

"Oliver, please, I need to feel you inside me, now," she moaned, pulling his body into perfect alignment with hers. The need to have him buried deep inside her, just like in her dreams, was almost unbearable.

"Felicity," he whispered, unable to deny her plea. Holding himself back however, he turned his gaze to hers, an almost pleading expression in his eyes. “Do we need--”

“It’s covered,” she panted, moaning as he groaned and pushed gently against her. 

Oliver could barely control his movements as he forced himself to slide slowly inside her tight passage, nearly consumed by the heat and wetness that closed around his aching member.

"Oliver!" she cried out, arching hard against him, forcing him as deep as he could go. She was in no mood for slow tonight. She needed him hard and fast and now.

He muttered a curse as he felt himself buried to the hilt in her warm, willing body. His breath hitched at the rightness of this situation. For a moment, he remained still, simply savoring the connection. But as he felt her writhe against him, he allowed his desire to take control. He began a series of quick, hard thrusts, sensing this was how she wanted to be taken. He was rewarded with cries and pants of his name as she wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, pulling him deeper and deeper into her until he swore he couldn’t tell where he started and she began.

Felicity was lost in the feeling of him pounding into her, his powerful body pressing her against the concrete wall with a delicious friction that aroused her even more. She could feel herself building to a peak she'd never climbed before, sensing instinctively that he was right there with her.

Oliver knew he couldn't hold out much longer, the desire building inside him almost too much to bear. "Felicity!" he cried out desperately as he slammed into her, rejoicing in the way she was meeting his every thrust and moaning his name in wild abandon. He felt the wave building, cresting then breaking inside him as she tightened around him.

Felicity screamed as his final, hard thrust sent her flying over the edge, ecstasy like she'd never felt before shooting through her. She felt him shudder against her, releasing into her with several short sharp thrusts as he moaned her name, his face buried against her throat as he shuddered in her arms.

Slowly, she felt her body begin to calm, rejoicing in the fact that she had accomplished her mission. She had seduced Oliver Queen, and she had done it with a passion that surprised even herself. She'd known she had a sensual side, but she hadn't realized how much she'd enjoyed using it until tonight. She only hoped Oliver felt the same.

Oliver was slowly returning to consciousness, extremely aware of the beautiful woman panting against him, the warmth of her body surrounding him as she held him tightly to her, refusing to let him go. He had never felt so content, so relaxed in his life. And it was all thanks to the beautiful woman now smiling up at him as her breathing returned to normal. Much to his surprise, and hers, he found himself gracing her with a rare, heartfelt smile.

Felicity caught her breath as she saw the grin break over Oliver’s features, amazed at the difference it made. If he smiled like that more often, she had a feeling opinions of the playboy billionaire would quickly change. Then again, she really didn't want him smiling like that at anyone but her. She couldn't help but smile back glad to see he hadn't pulled away from her yet.

"You seem pleased with yourself Felicity," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips across her flushed cheeks.

Felicity smiled as she allowed her arms to clasp loosely around his waist. "I am, I managed to seduce Oliver Queen," she replied with a grin, amazed to feel his chest vibrate with laughter against hers.

"Yet another reason that I say you are truly remarkable, Felicity Smoak," he replied, smiling as she registered the familiarity of his words.

"Thank you, again, for remarking on it,” she replied with a grin. “And can I just say you were pretty remarkable yourself?"

He laughed, his tone low and sexy, making her toes curl as he reached to brush a strand of hair off her forehead. "Don't let it get around," he said with a small laugh.

"Your secret's safe with me, on one condition," she said, pulling his head up so his eyes met hers.

"You are in no position to make conditions Felicity,” he teased, drawing out her name in a sensual whisper as he ran a hand down her side and moved his hips against hers, feeling himself stir again. 

She shuddered, trying to find words to answer as fresh desire sparked in her body at his touch. "I think you'll like this condition," she managed, her voice turning breathless as his fingers closed around her breast.

"And what would that be?" He growled as he leaned down to brush his tongue over the point of her nipple.

She moaned, pulling his head closer, arching against him with a renewed passion. "That you allow me to continue to seduce you, on a regular basis," she whispered, feeling a slight tremor of fear, wondering if she'd assumed too much as his mouth stilled, then pulled back so he was gazing up at her face.

Oliver looked at her for a moment, clearly reading the worry in her eyes. For a moment, he considered ending it all here and now. One night that they would have to forget, for all their sakes, but most importantly, their safety. But one look at her naked body, still wrapped around his, and he knew he would do whatever she wanted if only she would continue to allow him the pleasure of her body. He had her now and come hell or high water, he wasn’t going to let her go. Not when he’d never felt more alive in his life. And it was all because of her.

"I think that can be arranged," he finally replied, hiding his smile as he saw the worry disappear, to be replaced by a happiness that should have surprised him, but didn't. "But I have a condition of my own," he whispered silkily, letting his hand trail over her stomach and to the top of her thighs.

"Name it, anything you want, it’s yours," she whispered, trying to keep her eyes open as his fingers danced between her thighs.

"That you allow me to seduce you some of the time as well," he said, nipping lightly at her earlobe. “I have quite a few fantasies about taking you on your desk, upstairs in the club, and don’t even get me started on the office,” he whispered, planting kisses against her neck as he felt her shudder against him. 

Felicity groaned, white-hot desire flowing through her again as she moaned into his touch. "I think I can live with that." She felt him smile against her neck.

"Good, then prepare yourself Felicity, because I’m going to do things to you you've never even dreamed of, and you're going to love every single one of them," he growled, leaning down to capture her lips in another bruising kiss, already feeling his desire begin to rise again.

Felicity whimpered as she gave herself to his kiss, knowing that they still had a lot to talk about, but feeling that for the first time in months, it was going to be all right. Plus, she had been having some crazy fantasies about that salmon ladder that she realized she just might be able to make come true. Things were looking up indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. It seems to end there, but I suppose there could be more. I think I'll leave it up to you to tell me if you want this to continue. Either way, it might inspire me-something I might need after tonight's episode. Thanks for all your kind feedback and for your support of this story!

**Author's Note:**

> So, Oliver's thoughts are up next? What are your thoughts so far? Feedback and/or kudos is love!


End file.
